


The hunt

by EpicPie4



Series: The hunt [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: It's been a long time since i've been here.WOO! It's been a long year, hasn't it? Have a holy jolly christmas guys. You showed me an awful lot of support and i failed to deliver so christmas wishes are the least i can do right? Spend some time with family and friends and if you'll still want to come here and read my stuff then go on. There will be more. Not soon but there will be, i can promise you that. Cya next year





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since i've been here.  
> WOO! It's been a long year, hasn't it?   
> Have a holy jolly christmas guys. You showed me an awful lot of support and i failed to deliver so christmas wishes are the least i can do right? Spend some time with family and friends and if you'll still want to come here and read my stuff then go on. There will be more. Not soon but there will be, i can promise you that. Cya next year

Another step, another tired snort coming from her horse, another uneasy glance at it and another grimace of pain caused by excessive movement. When was the last time they gave water to their horses? Too long ago, she thought. Her arms and legs seemed to break away from the shell of frost with every movement, they’ve been on the road for a month now, and most of the villages weren't eager to take in a pair of witchers. Well, except when they needed them, that is.  
Ciri’s eyes suddenly flashed with green fire, she stood up in her saddle and pointed a finger at something in the distance.  
\- A village! Finally! My arse hurts from this saddle  
\- Uh-oh. They already got the pitchforks out, see? I didn’t know I was that popular even here, in the north. Your ass will have to suffer a bit longer. This is Redania, what did you expect? That path to be strewn with rose petals?  
\- That’d be nice. Do you think Radovid could get that done for us?  
\- I think so, but it would be the way to the stack  
\- Well, that’s something. Can’t this lunatic just die?  
\- He may be a madman, but I must admit, he’s a great strategist, not anyone can beat our army.  
\- What do you mean “your army”? You never said you’re from Nilfgaard. You don’t even have an accent.  
\- I was born in Toussaint and "lived" there for 10 years, I arrived to the north when Temeria was still a thing. Nilfgaard was driven by legends and rumors back then. That also included the legends about psychos and assassins with two swords on their back. We were famous! - She smiled sadly  
\- There’s always some truth in a legend. My guess is there’s more truth than rumors in this one. Do you know Nilfgaardian? It could help us with all the wars going on right now.  
\- Mhm, I even fought alongside them once. Can you imagine? A witcher in the army - she laughed out loud  
\- Trust me. I can - Ciri smiled a bit and looked toward the trees, where she could see the distant outlines of the Oxenfurt bridge. The large building loomed slowly on the horizon.

He ran into the centurion’s office out of breath. He was a young guard, keen on executing commands. Never did anything out of his own initiative , unless told to. Painfully obedient.  
\- Why are you so tired? Running from a whore, eh? – the older man stroked his bushy mustache and smiled proud of his - more or less successful - joke.  
\- Someone's approaching from the Oxenfurt bridge  
\- What a ploughing surprise – His smile turned into a laugh  
\- The old man says it's them – the young guard paled slightly  
The laughter died down.  
\- They cannot get in here – he ordered - Leave the gates open, only humans are allowed in the city anyway. Double the guards at every entrance. That should be enough  
\- B-but the old man said--  
\- I don’t fucking care what he said! - He pounded his fist on the table – Am I the centurion here or am I not?! Get to work!


End file.
